


Family Fallout

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Time to meet the fam Kiddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: A visit to Central leaves Olivier faced with the prospect of introducing her son (and her lovers) to her family. How does her family react?





	Family Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



“Olivier, it would behoove you to come see Mother and Father while you are visiting Central, and I know Catherine Elle would love to see you!” Alex’s voice boomed through the telephone receiver. Olivier groaned. It had barely gone nine in the morning, but between Husam’s crying and Basir and Fadi complaining that they “never saw her anymore,” she had barely gotten any sleep.

“We’ll see, Alex. Now shut up. I’m trying to sleep.”

“But sister! It’s already well past when you should have woken! Is something troubling you?”

“I had three needy men demanding my attention all night. I don’t need you making more demands on my time now.”

“Th-three?? Olivier--” She slammed the receiver down, silencing her brother. The satisfying  _ ding _ of the bell inside brought a smile to her face.

“Liv,” a voice called, still gruff with sleep. She turned, surprised to see that it was Fadi sitting up, a still-sleeping Basir curled up against him. “Liv, please. Come back to bed.”

“Husam will get fussy soon if I’m not there.”

“But we  _ miss _ you.”

“Your son is important too, isn’t he?”

Fadi huffed, and laid back down, settling against Basir’s warm frame. “When you’re done, come back to bed.”

“Of course,” she replied, her usually harsh exterior fading away as she smiled at her husbands. She waited until she heard Fadi’s gently rumbling snores before she walked to the crib she had requested be placed in the hotel room.

Husam was nearly six months old now, and getting bigger every day. He certainly  _ was _ an Armstrong. She stroked his hair, the color having changed, lightening to be almost as white as Basir and Fadi’s, though it still held some of the Amestrian blond pigmentation. She smiled as she felt the strands, as soft as her own. It was nothing like her husbands’, all stiff and coarse from years of living in the desert.

She hummed softly as her son opened his eyes, the striking red of the Ishvallan people staring back at her. She picked him up as soon as his hands reached for her, walking slowly around the room while she cradled him, speaking to him in her stilted Ishvallan. She was making progress with the language.

“Such a good boy,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his forehead. She could deal with Alex later. For now, she wanted to take care of her son.

***

“I don’t want to go, Miles.”

“They’re your family, Olivier. They should at least have the chance to meet him.”

“And what do I do when they ask questions? His eyes are Ishvallan, and no matter how much I love him  _ and _ you, my family doesn’t know. They wouldn’t understand.”

“Then we make them. Fadi and I will come with with you.”

“I… I just don’t know.”

“Let us come with you. The whole family. You trust us, don’t you?”

“Well… Well yes, but--”

“But nothing. We face this together.”

“And what do we do when my family throws us out??”

“It’s your house, isn’t it, Olivier?” They both turned as Fadi walked toward them, Husam in his arms, the baby giggling.

Olivier sighed, taking their son into her arms. “You won’t let it go, will you?”

“Not a chance,” Miles replied, a grin plastered on his face.

***

“Olivier!” Alex boomed as she stood in the doorway. Basir and Fadi flanked her, and Husam was wrapped securely in a blanket, and attached to her back. “It’s good to see you! And Major Miles too!”

“Lieutenant Colonel, actually,” Miles corrected gently.

“Oh, of course. I had  _ quite _ forgotten. Please, do come in.”

“You’re quite the welcoming host, all things considered,” Olivier growled, stalking past her brother. She noticed the way Alex reacted when he realized it wasn’t a backpack she was wearing.

“And who is  _ this _ handsome fellow?”

“Husam Alexei Armstrong. My son.”

“A fine name for a fine boy,” Alex agreed. “Now come along! Catherine Elle has been expecting you, and she’s quite ready for tea.”

They walked through the mansion, Alex narrating their trip as though he was leading a tour. Olivier sighed. Alex had no idea that both Lieutenant Colonel Basir Miles and the man formerly known as Scar had already been here, and for quite some time as well. However, Alex had yet to comment on Fadi’s presence, and so she relaxed just a bit.

Catherine Elle was waiting for them in the parlor, her dress a lovely pastel pink. Olivier’s eyes narrowed. Her baby sister had an innocent smile, and Olivier settled herself on one of the couches, removing Husam from his sling.

“Olivier! Who is  _ this _ adorable munchkin?”

“My son.”

“I have a nephew! Oh he’s adorable! Can I hold him? Please, Olivier?” Catherine’s eyes were so big, the blue seeming to shine with the trademark Armstrong sparkle. Olivier looked to Basir and Fadi for help, but they were busy chatting with Alex in another corner of the room. Hesitantly, Olivier held her son out to Catherine.

“Just be careful,” Olivier warned, nerves evident on her face.

“Oh I will be don’t worry. But he’s just the cutest thing! What’s his name? I bet it’s something fierce, isn’t it?” Catherine cooed over her nephew, smiling at his grabby hands and red eyes. “Is it Major Miles who’s the father?”

Olivier spluttered. “L-lieutenant Colonel Miles’ relationship with me is st-strictly professional and that you would--”

“I’m not an idiot, Olivier. Look at him. He’s adorable. And clearly has Ishvallan parentage. So? Is it Miles?” When Olivier didn’t respond right away, Catherine clapped her hands. “Oh it’s so wonderful you found someone! When’s the wedding? Or did you elope? You know mother won’t be happy when she finds out--”

“She won’t. Find out.” Olivier gritted, her hands reaching for her child. “And if you ever want to see Husam again, you won’t mention his parentage to her.”

“O-of course, Olivier.” Catherine didn’t fight, handing Husam back to his mother. “But I don’t think she or father will mind. They’ve always thought you and the Lieutenant Colonel would be a good match if one of you ever left the Military.”

“What?”

“Oh yes, they talk about it all the time. You and Miles are such good friends, after all, and you’re already so close. They like to bring up the time you brought him to that Yule party the one year.”

“Mother and Father… Like Basir?”

“Yes, they do! I’m sure, if you talked to Fuhrer Grumman about it, there’s no reason it couldn’t be made official. After all, isn’t he working for Brigadier General Mustang?”

“Well…” Olivier turned to look at Miles. “It would be nice but…”

“But you love the Scar-Faced handsome man over there too, don’t you?”

Olivier nodded. “He’s a good man, and he’s changed.”

“Well, perhaps you should tell them. Things have changed, you know. Amestris is a new nation.”

Olivier nodded, leaning back and continuing to let Catherine Elle play with her nephew. Perhaps things had changed enough that… some things could be brought into the open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
